


House Of Wolves

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Full-On Making Out, but im proud of it, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: recording the black parade is eventful.





	

Recording this album has been going really well so far, according to Mikey, Ray, and Bob. Nothing super huge has gone wrong, it's only been minor fuck-ups during recording and stuff like that. Gerard and Frank, however, have their own opinions on the state of things. This is probably- no, not probably, 100% absolutely because they are hopelessly in love with each other and don't know it. It's almost a miracle that they don't know it, too, because the amount of times that Gerard has made a sex joke and looked at Frank for a few beats too long afterwards or Frank has made accidental puppy eyes at Gerard doing something completely unextraordinary is off the charts. There have also been a number of instances where one REALLY OBVIOUSLY turned the other on a little without knowing it- there was the time that Gerard threw in that little moan-y 'oh?' right before the second verse of 'Dead!' and Frank looked positively scandalized, and the time that Gerard stared a bit too long when Frank stuck out his tongue at his guitar during a particularly difficult part. Frank is a little more noticeable than Gerard is, and just the slightest bit more brave about this sort of thing (although, to be honest, they're both pretty big scaredy-cats).

The point is, they're into each other.

One of the songs they're going to be recording today is 'House of Wolves'. Everyone's been having a pretty good time, Gerard's been yelling the words and laughing his ass off after each take, everyone else is putting a ton of power into their instruments, and Frank managed to look at Gerard with a ridiculous dreamy expression on his face until he looked over and Frank blushed harder than he has ever blushed in his life. In fact, Gerard seems to have been practically TRYING to get Frank all hot and bothered, leaning on the wall and running a hand through his hair and oh-so-casually adjusting his jeans and wiggling his hips around while doing it and Frank simply does not know what to do about it. He's pretty flustered.

So, House of Wolves is going well so far, they're about a minute and twenty seconds into the song when Gerard decides to throw in a little tongue roll before "ashes to ashes" and Frank just can't deal anymore. He stops playing, stands up abruptly (there's a "What the fuck?" from Mikey), marches over to Gerard, grabs his hand (and now a "What the fuck, Frank?" from him too), and drags him out of the room. 

"What are you d-" Gerard starts to get out, but not before Frank can pin him against the wall and stare daggers into his eyes. 

"Hey. Fucker. Can I kiss you or what?" 

Gerard stares down at him for a second or two, then quicker than lightning pulls him into a deep kiss. Frank is a little surprised, kind of 'wait, how did I get this far', but he isn't complaining in the least. Gerard licks Frank's bottom lip, and soon they are full-on tongue-kissing and almost falling over and Gerard's hand is in Frank's hair and-

BAM!

The door FLIES open. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?" Mikey yells, but then he sees Gerard and Frank staring at him like startled deer, still in the same leaning-against-the-wall-almost-on-the-ground-with-Frank-on-top position, and he puts it together with an "oh."

"Well, carry on then," says Ray, and Frank fights back a laugh. 

"Can do." Gerard smirks and immediately resumes kissing the shit out of Frank, who makes an 'mmmph' noise but soon melts into it. Mikey, Ray, and Bob go back inside, Mikey muttering under his breath (something about "-my fucking brother in front of me what the hell Gerard-").

Needless to say, House of Wolves is recorded another time.

(And Gerard does the tongue roll again, just to see Frank's face.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey. i'm garbage but i wrote today so that's something.
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT mikey's fuckin yaoi-ass hands
> 
> (leave me comments i love you)


End file.
